


A Trimberly Cornucopia

by TaikoTurtle



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, a collection of trimberly prompts, i will update the tags and make a note in the chapter, if anything changes, mostly probably fluffy, this will be an ongoing story, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaikoTurtle/pseuds/TaikoTurtle
Summary: This is a story filled with prompts provided through Tumblr. Every chapter will be a stand alone story, but they will all be Trimberly-centric!





	1. Bitch Better Have My Money

** "Bitch Better Have My Money" **

 

 

Trini’s sneakers pound against the pavement as she scours the entire school grounds at the end of the day. Her eyes scan the passing areas acutely but fails to yield the results she’s seeking. Fingers fly across her phone’s screen as fast as her feet are carrying her across campus.

 

**[Trini 2:44]**

zack, you better b at school today

 

She checks his usual stomping grounds: the secluded utility shed near the football stadium, the bathrooms on the farthest outskirts near the chemistry labs, and the outside area at the back of the school. Each place is emptier than the last causing Trini’s scowl to deepen with every strike out.

 

**[Trini 2:48]**

this is really important where tf are you

 

Slowing to a stop near the flagpole out front, Trini sucks in gulps of fresh air to catch her breath. It’s quite possibly the worst day for their truant friend to be elusive, but Trini’s always had shitty luck so she can’t exactly blame him. After becoming a Power Ranger he has steadily upped his attendance, but the bar is set pretty low when you’re starting from completely absent all of the time.

 

Her phone buzzes and she whips it up to read whatever excuse he has cooked up for her.

 

**[Zack 2:52]**

was taking a dump. can’t a guy get a break?

 

**[Trini 2:52]**

you’re so gross why are we friends

 

**[Zack 2:53]**

you tell me crazy girl

 

Her lips crack into a smile before she shakes her head and remembers the urgency.

 

 **[Trini 2:53]**  
are you at school today?

 

**[Zack 2:54]**

you’re lucky I was feeling studious today

 

**[Trini 2:54]**

studious my ass. fridays are pizza day at school

 

**[Zack 2:54]**

potato potato

 

**[Trini 2:55]**

what?

 

**[Zack 2:55]**

that was way less effective through text

 

**[Trini 2:55]**

whatever just come to the flagpole now and bring the money you owe me

 

**[Zack 2:56]**

sooo about that...

 

As soon as she reads his last text, Trini feels her blood pressure rising like a bubbling volcano. A couple of weeks ago she had lent him some cash to take a girl out on a date. Partly because it was satisfying to see him beg so desperately because he  _really_  liked this chick, but mainly because she was happy that he was happy. Honestly, she would have lent him the money regardless simply because he’s her friend, but the groveling really was a nice touch.

 

**[Trini 2:57]**

SOS

 

It’s their code for when shit is real, and now is the time to cash in on that debt because Trini has a date of her own—with none other than Kimberly Hart.  

 

Yes,  _the_  Kimberly Hart.

 

The very girl who she’s been pining for ever since they stumbled across the power coins on that fateful night that changed their lives forever. The very girl who she initially despised when she had first transferred because of ignorant stereotypes that shaped how Trini _t_ _hought_ Kimberly was as a person without even getting to know her first.

 

The very girl who stole her heart after she realized just how wrong she was.

 

And one would think that when a girl tricks you and pulls you down off a seemingly bottomless cliff, the friendship would be over before it even started, but such was not the case with Kimberly. Maybe Trini’s just a glutton for punishment but something inside her that day compelled her to come back, and it certainly wasn’t Jason’s mildly rousing speech—all she knows for sure is that she fell into more than just that ravine.

 

Trini doesn’t do emotions very well. Anger maybe, sarcasm most definitely, but love? As far as she’s concerned, love is as foreign to her as advanced physics. She loves her family, but it’s a delicate and complicated love that’s riddled with frustrations, so navigating the complex feelings she harbors towards Kimberly is a treacherous endeavor to say the least.

 

But it’s worth it—it’s _always_ worth it.

 

 _She’s_  always worth it.

 

Trini had finally mustered up the courage today, fueled by Billy and Jason’s supportive encouragement and inspiring pep talk, to ask Kimberly out on a date. It was the most nerve-wracking moment of her teenage life, standing so closely beside Kimberly as she unfolded the tiny note that Trini slipped into her locker that morning.

 

Passing notes is kind of their thing, so it only seemed fitting that she asked her to dinner with a note. She even tried to draw a picture of a pterodactyl and a sabre toothed tiger but Kimberly ruined the moment by asking why she scribbled a pigeon and a dog on the paper. Trini knows she’s no Michelangelo, but _come on_.

 

Despite Trini’s apparently poor fine arts skills, Kimberly beamed at her and breathed out a relieved “ _finally!”_ before pulling her into a warm, inviting hug. Kimberly always gives amazing hugs too, the kind where her arms wrap fully around Trini’s body, not too tight but just close enough to make her feel safe, to feel enveloped by affection.

 

They’re the kind of hugs you never want to end, but time waits for no one and the school bell rang so they had to go their separate ways. Trini still felt the lingering warmth from Kimberly and her body hummed with vibrating excitement, eager for the day to end so they can go on their date.

 

It wasn’t until her next class when Trini opened her wallet to determine where they would go later that night did her heart plummet into her stomach.

 

_It was empty._

 

Sure, insisting to pay for the whole bill is an antiquated notion, but Trini doesn’t care—she wants to treat Kimberly on their first date, to really make her feel as special as she makes Trini feel, but how is she going to do that with no money whatsoever? There’s no way she’s going to have Kimberly pay for the entire dinner when the date was Trini’s idea to begin with.

 

Which is why Zack needs to get his ass over to the flagpole before she kicks it so hard he won’t have anything left to sit on.

 

“Bitch better have my money,” Trini mumbles under her breath as she crosses her arms, her foot tapping the ground impatiently.

 

Her phone buzzes again but before she can glance at its contents an arm slings around her shoulders out of the blue and startles her.

 

“Here you are!” Kimberly exclaims as she leans heavily into Trini with a broad smile on her face. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

 

“Sorry, I had uh… stuff I had to do after school,” Trini replies vaguely with her gaze averted downward.

 

Trini feels Kimberly tense up, the air thick with silence before her voice tentatively asks, “Are we still on for tonight?”

 

“Yes!” The word blurts out louder than intended and a blush overtakes Trini’s chagrined expression.

 

“Oookay, cool. I was just checking,” Kimberly responds quietly. “I mean, if you’re having second thoughts or like, you don’t feel like going out tonight I totally understand. The last thing I want is for you to regret anything or force you into something you’re not ready for or–”

 

“Hey, no no, stop.” Trini turns swiftly to face Kimberly and shakes her head earnestly. “Believe me, I do want this–” her hands motion back and forth between them animatedly “–I had something I needed to take care of first before we leave, really.”

 

The tension in Kimberly’s thin expression releases as she exhales, the worry and anxiety leaving her body upon hearing her words. “Sorry, I’m a little nervous I guess.”

 

“Aw, I make you nervous?” Trini grins smugly which garners a playful slap on the arm from Kimberly. Her pocket buzzes again, but Trini disregards it in favor of paying attention to the situation at hand.

 

“Seriously though, I haven’t really put myself out there since the whole Ty Flemming thing and I just don’t want…” Kimberly pauses, her eyes shifting left and right, heavy with the pain of her past and searching for the right words to continue.

 

 _...to get hurt_ is what Trini thinks to herself, because behind all of the confidence and bravado, romance is still very much a sore point for Kimberly. She knows she’s made mistakes and if you ask her what compelled her to do it, even  _she_  has no idea, but the repercussions of her actions still echo to this day and they’re impossible to escape.

 

Trini throws her arms around Kimberly and pulls her back into a close embrace. Her hugs may not be as good as Kimberly’s, but damn it she can try. She’d hug away Kimberly’s ghosts if she could, but life doesn’t work that way and it’s never that simple, so Trini offers her truest self and hopes it’s enough to keep the demons at bay.

 

Smiling softly in the crook of Kimberly’s neck, Trini breathes out barely above a whisper.“For what it’s worth, I think you’re pretty cool.”

 

A choked laugh escapes Kimberly’s lips and her grip around the smaller Ranger tightens. “Thanks.”

 

Trini ignores the questioning looks that the other students are conspicuously throwing their way because they don’t matter– _nothing_  else matters right now besides the fact that Kimberly is in her arms and that they fit together as if it were meant to be and everything feels absolutely perfect.

 

“Trini!”

 

The moment ruined, Trini’s brow furrows upon hearing her name being shouted in the distance and both girls turn to seek the source of the noise.

 

Kimberly squints to get a better look and her mouth parts open slightly in confusion. “Is that… Zack?”

 

True to her observation, Zack is barrelling towards them at full speed from across campus like a charging bull, his arms furiously pumping at his side and long legs putting in work. If his attendance at school wasn’t so poor, Trini could picture him on the basketball team or track and field.

 

He closes the gap in an impressively short amount of time, coming to a halt several feet away. Doubled over with his hands on his thighs as he heaves in and out haggardly, Zack angles his head up and stares at Trini incredulously.

 

“ _This_ is your SOS?”

 

Sweat drips down the sides of his face and Trini nods seriously. “Yeah.”

 

Zack straightens up and lets out an exhausted laugh. “Oh this is great.”

 

“Dude, you can laugh about it later. Do you have it?”

 

He shakes his head, “Nope.”

 

“What?!” Trini nearly shrieks and Kimberly flinches out of reflex, taken aback by her unusually loud outburst. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Why’d you even run over here to begin with if you didn’t have my money?”

 

Zack shrugs casually with a shit-eating grin still plastered on his face, “You stopped responding to my texts.”

 

“What money?” Kimberly inquires, her head tilting to the side curiously.

 

“Oh, Trini didn’t tell you?” Zack starts, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “She’s fresh out of cash, which I’m assuming she needed for whatever she’s doing tonight, which, by the looks of it, might be you–OW!”

 

Trini cuts him off with a swift punch to the chest mixed with a little Ranger strength for good measure.

 

Kimberly snorts humorously and looks at Trini. “Is this what was bothering you?”

 

Too ashamed from being exposed, Trini could only stare at the ground and nod her head dumbly.

 

“You’re adorable.” Kimberly links their hands together and gives her a little tug. “You don’t have to pay for me.”

 

“But I wanted to!” Trini protests with exasperation. “Besides, _I_ asked  _you_ out on a date. That’s just messed up that you have to pay when I was the one who proposed it.”

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” Kimberly says nonchalantly with a cheerful smile, “tonight’s on me.”

 

Zack smirks, “That’s not the only thing that’ll be on you tonight.”

 

Trini punches him again, her face as red as a tomato, as Kimberly’s bright laughter rings in the air.


	2. "Actually... I just miss you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt "Actually... I just miss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to Clairebear1127, who requested this many moons ago. I hope you enjoy it!

Trini doesn’t consider herself a needy person, but when she agreed to continue her long distance relationship with Kimberly after high school she failed to anticipate just how much she’d come to miss her. How much she’d miss waking up beside her on a lazy Saturday morning, cuddled beneath a snug blanket with Kimberly’s arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. How much she’d miss being able to call her up on a sudden whim to grab coffee, or see her at the drop of a hat should either of them have a horrible day and need to vent.

And okay, when Trini says long distance, she really means it’s just a six hour drive that separates them and she _should_ be grateful that it’s not a flight halfway around the world, but going from a ten minute bike ride to a six hour car ride is still a significant adjustment in her books.

After high school graduation, Trini and Kimberly sent out several applications to various colleges and universities both in and around Angel Grove, as well as a few that were out of state. Kimberly got into one of her top choices miles and miles away.

Trini did not.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Kimberly had said one day when they were in her room with acceptance letters scattered around in a mess of papers and ripped envelopes.

“You’re not leaving _me_ ,” Trini responded softly, “you’ll just be leaving Angel Grove. I don’t want to be the reason you hold yourself back. You’ve got so much potential and if you got into one of your top choices then you deserve to go.”

Kimberly looked broken, absolutely _torn_ with indecision, but Trini pulled her into a tight hug and told her not to worry. She wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay, but she also wanted to prevent Kimberly from seeing the pain that was so clearly written on her face. It would be a tough road ahead, and as much as Trini wanted to be selfish, to tell Kimberly to stay by her side, it just wouldn’t be the right thing to do.

“We’ll make it work, I promise.”

So off she went to a four year college while Trini stayed back to attend Angel Grove University. By all means, AGU is still a tremendously great school to attend, however it’s just not the same without the gang all together.

Trini went in undeclared. She figured she could knock out a majority of her required general courses first and would settle on a major later down the road. Her parents want her to be a doctor or a nurse, just anything in the medical field that’ll be lucrative, but they obviously don’t know her that well. Stitching people up has never been her strong point; she excels at putting bodies in the hospital, not the other way around. However, she has another year or so to figure it out before she has to declare so she’s not particularly worried.

Instead, the thoughts that occupy her mind are more often than not, entirely Kimberly-oriented, like what is she up to right now, or what new friends has she made.

What crushes she might be developing.

And it’s totally stupid, Trini knows. She can trust Kimberly - she trusts her with her _life_ \- but Kimberly’s activity on social media had a nasty habit of generating a conflicting cocktail of happiness, jealousy, and insecurity. Slowly her Instagram feed was filling with strangers’ faces and unknown names.

It felt like Trini was being replaced, and though it hurt like a bitch, she took solace in the fact that as long as Kimberly was happy, then so was she.

In the beginning, they talked on the phone nearly every night, recounting the day’s events to one another. Kimberly checked out several clubs on campus ranging from casual sports to cultural focused and she sounded absolutely ecstatic. Everything was new and shiny and it always brought a smile to Trini’s lips as she layed in bed with the phone pressed to her cheek, staring at her bedroom ceiling as Kimberly gushed about every little detail. She looked forward to her phone calls and the occasional video Skype with Kimberly, it’s often what motivated her throughout the day, but as the weeks passed through the quarter, things started changing.

The calls came less and less frequently. Between studying for classes and club obligations, Kimberly simply had no time or was too tired from spreading herself thin. It didn’t help that Trini applied for a job on campus at the convenience store near the food court so any respite from the hustle and bustle of work and classes was hard to come by.

Their conversations turned into sporadic texts whenever either could spare a moment and it was starting to take a toll on Trini’s nerves.

Once she had asked her mom if she could borrow the car for the weekend, to which June simply scoffed and denied her outright.

“The car is a privilege reserved for school,” she stated firmly, “and nothing more.”

It deflated Trini on the spot. She was _this_ close to packing her bags for the weekend and toughing out a drive to go see Kimberly, but no car meant no road trip, so she skulked her way back upstairs and tossed herself onto her bed, dejected and full of frustration.

She wanted to talk about her feelings and reservations with Kimberly, but every time she tried, something held her back and she would end up having a change of heart.

_I’m not jealous_ , Trini would convince herself, _I’m not needy._ Kimberly can hang out with whoever she wants. I’m not going to be that person who restricts her from having fun or keep tabs on who she sees on a daily basis.

“Dude, just tell her.” Zack, in his ever blunt yet insightful way, would advise. “If you guys are really that good with each other, then just communicate that clearly. Nothing good ever comes from bottling things up or assuming shit about how the other may feel.”

Zack remained in Angel Grove and got a job as an apprentice at an auto mechanic’s shop so he could help support his mom while feeding his interest in cars. This often made him the most accessible whenever Trini needed a friend to lean on, so they’d end up going to Krispy Kreme’s and Trini would treat him to donuts and coffee while she voiced her concerns. He’d try and respectfully deny the free food, but it was her way of paying him back for all the times she subjected him to her woeful rants.

“If it’s bugging you this much, you gotta say something,” he said before somehow shoving an entire glazed donut into his mouth in one go.

Trini cringed at his eating habits, but took his words to heart.

 

//

 

“God, why is this so difficult?”

With only a couple weeks left in the quarter, Trini finds herself lying on her back in bed on a Saturday night with books strewn every which way in preparation for finals. Carefully highlighted notes and open textbooks mean nothing to her when they look like ancient hieroglyphics given her current state.

It’s hard to study with Kimberly on the mind.

“Kimberly, can we talk? No, that sounds like I’m going to break up with her. Kimberly, there’s something important I need to tell you? No, that still sounds too… bad.”

Trini rolls over and angrily lets out a huff. Her phone rests inches away from her hand, the screen dark and inactive, and a yearning ache fills her chest with a swallowing, hollow emptiness.

She misses everyone.

She misses the gang altogether, she misses their hangouts and training sessions, and she misses that feeling of _belonging_ , like a true family in many ways.

Her lecture halls at the university are far too large to make any true friends, and while her parents are trying their best to be more warm and receptive, Trini still feels like a stranger in her own home. The Power Rangers were everything to her, but now that they are fractured with their lives headed in different directions, Trini doesn’t know where she fits into the picture anymore.

Most of all, she misses Kimberly.

Warm tears pool at the corners of her eyes before trickling down the sides of her face. She doesn’t even try to wipe them away because there’s no use; they’re not stopping because the growing void in her chest isn’t going away.

She hates feeling so pitiful because normally people regard her as the strong one, where nothing can faze her, but things such as this strikes a deep chord within her. She knows what it felt like to be alone, but now that she knows what it feels like to have been a part of something bigger, she doesn’t want to go back.

“Why can’t things just be simple?” Trini mutters to herself quietly. “Growing up sucks.”

**_TAP TAP TAP_ **

A loud rapping on the window startles her out of her wallowing musings and her senses fire on high alert. Memories of Rita flash before her eyes and fear begins to grip her nerves. Jaw clenched and fists balled, Trini slides off her bed and cautiously approaches the window.

There’s no way it could be Rita again. They knocked her into the sky ages ago so it makes no sense that she would return now, let alone have the common decency to knock. It could be a new enemy that Zordon didn’t inform them of, but once again, why would they even bother to knock. Unless…?

Gulping heavily with uneasy anticipation, Trini’s clammy hand grips the curtain and yanks it aside in one swift motion.

“Kimberly?!”

Grinning like a kid, Kimberly waves excitedly at her from beyond the weathered glass.

What the hell is she doing here?

“You going to let me in or not?” Kimberly asks through clattering teeth. “It’s freaking cold out here.”

Shaking off her stupor, Trini fumbles with the locks on her window before hastily yanking it open. A chilly gust of crisp winter air fills the room as Kimberly hops over the sill and lands on the carpet beyond the cluttered desk. Trini closes the window securely and gapes at her in stunned disbelief.

Her hair is longer than the last time they skyped, resting a few inches below her shoulders, and she looks absolutely amazing in her dark washed jeans, cranberry colored shirt and sleek leather jacket, but those details get tossed to the wayside the moment Kimberly’s lips come crashing down on hers.

Trini stumbles backwards from the sheer force, her back bumping into the desk, spilling pencils and papers everywhere, but she _doesn’t care_ because Kimberly is pressing against her hungrily as if making up for lost time or the long distance that’s come between them.

In some ways it feels like it _has_ been years since Trini’s felt the warmth of Kimberly’s body, smelled the comforting scents of her tropical shampoo, or heard her light, breathy moans. She’s missed how familiar her lips feel against her own and how her hands seem right at home clutching at the small of Kimberly’s back.

It leaves Trini wanting more, _craving_ to dive deeper and lose herself to the fire running through her veins, but she has so many questions lingering at the back of her hazy mind that she can’t ignore.

Trini pulls back, breaking the kiss and causing Kimberly’s lips to give chase for a second before she pauses and gazes at her. Chest heaving in and out, gasping for air, Trini swallows thickly as she maintains eye contact, searching for the right words.

“What are you doing here, Kim?”

Flinching at the question, Kimberly chuckles weakly. “Not happy to see me?”

Trini presses a soft, gentle kiss to Kimberly’s lips and smiles. “Dummy. I’m always happy to see you, but…” Her words trail off in hesitation - where does she even begin? “...Why now?”

“I… uh…” Kimberly’s brow furrows, her eyes now averted. She’s biting her lip as if contemplating the heaviest question in the world, but after several more beats of silence - save for their now even breathing - she continues on. “Okay well, actually… I just miss you.”

“You do?”

“Of course!” Kimberly breathes out instantly. “And I know I haven’t been the best at keeping up with our calls and everything, but I’m going to work on it because _god_ , I just miss you _so_ much. I didn’t want to bother you since I know you’re busy with work and your family, but I think about you everyday and I finally couldn’t take it anymore so… here I am.”

Her glistening eyes are downcast through the whole confession, and it isn’t until she takes a deep, shuddering breath does she dare look back at Trini. “I’m not being too needy, am I?”

What an ironic turn of events.

Those very same thoughts that had been plaguing her mind for months on end had been the same thorn in Kimberly’s side.

A muted laugh escapes Trini’s mouth and at first it draws a sour, hurt expression on Kimberly’s features, but she immediately explains herself.

“Honestly, I was feeling the same way,” Trini starts tentatively. “I didn’t want to come off as too clingy or controlling and seeing how much fun you were having on your instagram and snapchat stories I was just… jealous? Afraid maybe? I don’t know, but whatever the case, I just want you to know that I’m sorry.”

She doesn’t know whether Kimberly can hear the pain in her voice or feel the trembling in her limbs, but at that moment she knew precisely what was needed.

Pulling Trini into a crushing hug, Kimberly squeezes her tightly and whispers just for her.

“I love you Trini.”

It’s sincere and vulnerable and exactly what Trini needed to hear. Beyond the words, the hug itself is charged with unspoken emotions–it says reassurance, it means unending devotion, it’s the promise of a future together.

“I love you too.”

 

//

 

It’s nearing four in the morning by the time Trini flops on her back, gasping for air and with a thin layer of perspiration coating her skin. Her face is flushed and fatigued, but clearly satisfied. “I’ve _definitely_ missed this.”

Kimberly stifles a laugh, not wanting to wake anyone in the household - especially in their current state of undress.

Rolling lazily onto her side, Trini frowns slightly as she stares oddly at Kimberly. “You know, I’ve been wondering something.”

“Yeah?”

“How exactly did you get here? You don’t have a car and the buses don’t run this late.”

Kimberly inhales sharply. “So... funny story, but I _might_ have borrowed the Pterodactyl Zord.”

“You _what_?!”

 

Zordon gave Kimberly the biggest scolding of her life about abusing their powers and risking exposure, but _damn_ was it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr too or send me prompts! [Taikoturtle](http://taikoturtle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
